


Birthday's Chronicle

by soleo_lion



Series: Chronicles Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Snape, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleo_lion/pseuds/soleo_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day, just a party, just a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday's Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Skeeter Chronicles first. Also I think I should mention again that this work is completed Beta free, so all mistakes are my own. ^_^

It’s Saturday July thirty-first, and I find myself at the Burrow surrounded by the Weasley brood and others Harry considers friends. Good thing his birthday is in the summer as the party needs to be outside to hold everyone. The tent is large and has an expansion built in providing the perfect atmosphere.

I can see Harry talking with Mr. Thomas and Finnigan over by the overly large cake decorated like a Quidditch pitch.

“Did you hear? The Minister approved today to be a national holiday.” Lucius interrupts my solitude, Narcissa in tow. They’re looking much happier since the move into Hogwarts last month.

“Yes, it was all over the paper this morning. It’s simply ridiculous. We already have May second as a memorial for Voldemort’s defeat, we don’t need another holiday.” Harry had already tried to talk them out of it going so far as to speak to the wizengamot directly, but was ignored. He did manage a small victory and had them change the name from ‘Harry Potter Day’ to ‘Heroes Appreciation Day.’

“I think any reason to have celebration is a good idea. Plus he’s done so much for everyone, this is the wizarding way of thanking him.” Narcissa is correct. Harry had sacrificed much of his childhood because of the madman who would have ruled over all of us. He continues to put his life in danger being an auror. He’s only been in the field for two weeks and I have already had plenty of sleepless nights when he’s been on assignment. I’ve gotten used to him sharing my bed, and I’m restless when he’s not there.

“What did you get him? Something in a small box perhaps, on bended knee?” Lucius enjoys teasing me.  I glare, but he only laughs.

“Heavens no Lucius, Severus wouldn’t be hasty as that. I’m sure he got him something tasteful, sentimental perhaps.” Narcissa reining in Lucius is appreciated.

“It’s none of your concern what I’ve given him.” Their laughter follows me as I go to the other end of the room where Arthur and Molly are chatting together. I stand apart, not wanting to get dragged into their conversation. I’m wishing for Minerva’s company, but someone needed to stay at Hogwarts in case of an emergency.

My eyes trail after Harry as he makes his way through the throng of people. Last night, just after midnight, I had given him an alstroemeria lily. Of course the flower has its uses in potions, but I was more considering its meaning of friendship and devotion. Harry has no clue, since he is unfamiliar with the language of flowers. He was appreciative of the gift anyways, eyes lighting up at the beautiful blossom.

“Finally, I think I’ve said at least a few words with everybody. Whose idea was it anyways to invite so many people?” Harry joins me, sipping at a butterbeer he has picked up along with way.

“I believe you helped with the guest list. Are we going to have to sit through you opening each present? We could be here all night.” We gaze at the mound on the table next to the cake, boxes of every size piled high.

“No. I’ll take care of those tomorrow. I’m going to have to send out thank you cards too. It could have been worse, Benjie’s suggestion to have people donate to a charity instead of sending me something cut out quite a few. Last year it was horrible, with the war barely over people felt they had to get me something. Took a week to clean up.”

He’s close enough that our hands touch briefly and I don’t resist as he holds onto me, entwining our fingers. We avoid public displays, but this gesture is innocuous enough.

“When do you think it’ll be acceptable for me to leave? I’d don’t want to disappoint anyone, but I’d rather be celebrating privately.” The look he gives me goes straight to my groin, all hot and passionate, with the promise of things to come.

I never realized how much I would miss him after he started going on missions at all hours of the day. The few evenings he had managed to spend with me he had been so tired that I refused to take away from his much needed sleep just so that we could indulge in our baser desires. His one day off during the two week period we hadn’t gotten out of bed. Maybe our week away in Paris spoilt me. A week of abstaining never used to be this difficult.

“You’ve made your required appearance, and spoken with everyone. I see no reason to dally any further when we could be elsewhere.” He squeezes my hand, smiling mischievously.

“I’m just going to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Will you meet me at Grimmauld?”

“Of course.” I head straight inside to use the floo, my libido spurring me into motion.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I’m waiting in his bed when he arrives. I refuse to be coy about my nakedness, or my erection. With him I don’t have to be. I’ve seen him sprawled in a similar pose before. I am very satisfied when all he can do is take in a deep breath, releasing it in a slow moan.

“Oh, Severus. Happy birthday to me.” As quick as he can he sheds his clothing, joining me on the bed. “You started without me.” His hand joins mine, leisurely stroking my cock.

“I was sure you’d catch up.” I stare at his already fully hard prick.

He lies down next to me, aligning our cocks to be squeezed in tandem. The feeling of his flesh against mine is sublime but my moan is devoured by his kiss.

“Mm. I wanna try something different. I wanna top.” He drives me to distraction as he places delicate kisses along my neck, nipping the flesh a few times but soothing it immediately with tongue and lips.

I knew he would want to try this eventually, and I’m frankly surprised it has taken him this long. At this point I can deny him nothing, but I can only speak in moans with his hand stroking me so skillfully. I nod to answer him instead. His smile will be worth the inevitable discomfort the morning will bring. It’s a good thing I have supplemented his first aid kit already with pain potions.

I blindly reach out for the container of lube on the nightstand and hand it to him. I know as wizards we have a variety of spells available to us, but this is his first time taking me in such a way. I want him to feel it just as much as I will.

He moves away and I moan at the loss of contact. Anticipating what will come I lay flat and drop my knees apart revealing everything to him. I grab the headboard, letting him take the lead in this encounter.

The coolness of the lube as he drizzles it on me helps to keep me focused. He ghosts his hand along the path from my bollocks to my anus. I push against him to increase the pressure hoping he understands my body language. His finger swipes my puckered flesh, circling it and teasing me.

“More. Harry. Please.” I manage to get out. It’s hard to keep my hands to myself, but I want him to be in control. I trust him to make this pleasurable for both of us.

I must have moved him with the ‘please’ because he nudges more firmly and lets the first digit breach me. The invader isn’t irritating yet. He continues with his circular movements, stretching me slowly. When he is ready he adds a second finger, allowing him to scissor me. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of him coaxing my body and let myself relax into his touch. His third finger brings with it a welcome fullness.

“You’re so damn hot Sev. I don’t know if I’ll be able to last very long.”

I bare down on this fingers, letting him feel with his body that I’m ready as well. “Then fuck me already.”

He removes his fingers, applies more lubricant to his dripping cock, and moves into position in the span of seconds. I barely have time to mourn the loss of his fingers before he is pushing my knees up giving him better access to align our bodies.

The first touch of his member to my entrance is delicate, tortuous really. I make sure not to tense up as he finally slides inside. His ministrations have been so tender that the burn of penetration is minimal, only a bit uncomfortable after such a long span between bottoming. When he has fully sheathed himself in my body he freezes.

“Oh, Merlin. This is … the best.” His hands steady him on my hips, keeping us both still. He starts a shallow rhythm barely thrusting. “Severus. I. Love. You.” He punctuates each word with another thrust, pulling out farther each time.

I know many people say a variety of things in the heat of the moment, so I don’t allow my feelings to get carried away. I want to say the same back to him, as I’ve been aware of my own love for him for some time. Instead I focus on my body, where we’re joined together; each plunge of his cock more forceful than the last. When he brushes against my prostate I cry out my pleasure.

My neglected erection aches to be touched, and I cannot hold myself back any more. I stroke myself in time with Harry’s pounding hips. The sound of his balls slapping against my buttocks is loud, but immensely satisfying, in the silence of the room.

“Oh. Sev’rus. Yes.” He is always so vocal during his climax, moaning and calling out my name.  I feel his release coat me inside, a warmth and slickness as he gets in a few extra thrusts. A flick of my thumb along the head of my cock and I cry out my own release, fluid coating my hand and stomach.

He collapses on top of me, unmindful of the mess. He peppers kisses in a trail from my neck to my ear and whispers words of love between each touch of his lips to my skin. “I meant it. Every word. I love you so much.”

I stop his movements with a hand on his chin. Taking a moment to study his eyes, I see the truth reflected there as easily as if I had cast a legilimency. He is still attached slipping from my body as he softens, he is sweaty and sticky from our time together and I have never loved him more.

“And I you, Harry. I love you, too.” I bring our mouths together, letting lips and tongue repeat our declarations silently. Even though he’s just had me I know I won’t be able to sleep until I have returned the favor.

-/-/-/-/-/-

In the morning I watch as Harry gets ready for his day. The now nineteen year old is very dashing in his auror robes. I suppress my desire to pull him back into the bed and take him again as I had the night before. I ruthlessly stamp down on my lust, I am almost forty and do not need to be ruled by my body’s cravings. It is just so hard to ignore as Harry bends over to find some clean socks in the bottom of his armoire. He has such a divine arse.

“Severus, are you listening?” He chuckles at me as he gets my attention.

“Of course I am.” I bluff.

“Then I’ll see you tonight?” I nod in agreement, before he kisses me passionately and then departs, leaving me thoroughly confused. I have no idea what he was talking about, we hadn’t previously made any plans for this evening. I don’t mind cheating by replaying the memory in my pensieve, just in case.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Although it is difficult I make sure to not get distracted this time as I watch the memory.  Harry is again digging in his armoire.

“If you don’t mind I think I’ll just leave some clothes at your place. That way I can just come over after work. Almost like moving in together. Should I come over tonight?” Harry looks at me, gauging my reaction. I can see the glossy look in my eyes, and he notices it also. He smiles affectionately before getting my attention.

I leave the memory, surprised and dare I say it, happy. Harry might have been making light of it, but he wanted to be with me. ‘Almost like moving in together.’ He must have been missing me, as much as I was missing him, on those nights when we hadn’t been able to see each other.

“Severus, you’ve got a smile on your face. Good party last night?” I hadn’t heard Minerva enter my office. Years of instinct stopped me from startling and hexing her.

“More than I would ever have hoped for. It was a shame you couldn’t be there.” I retrieve the memory from the swirling liquid and sit.

She makes a dismissive gesture as she sits in front of my desk. “I’m sure to see Harry again soon, and I will give him my congratulations then.”

We chat a while, and I can’t seem to stop myself from smiling. My face hurts, but I can’t stop myself. I’m in love with Harry bloody Potter, and he loves me.

-End


End file.
